


Nerdy jishwa

by Lemon_head



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nerdy Josh, Panic Attacks, Possible smut, Sexual Tension, brendon's an asshole, lots of frickin Star Wars, lots or Star Wars, tyler's very nerdy but still a complete jock at school, way to much star wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_head/pseuds/Lemon_head
Summary: josh is a bisexual, “emo”, nerd. Tyler is a “straight” jock/closeted nerd. They used to be best friends but something happened and they don’t really remember but it made them stop talking for 4 years





	1. Endor or Hoth?

**Author's Note:**

> if you don’t understand a lot of the star was crap I’m sorry. I’m kind of a huge star wars nerd. I’ve been watching it since I can remember and I may or may not be watching return of the jedi for the third time today. I’ve honestly seen it 1,000 times and I still don’t get bored.

It’s monday and josh doesn’t know what to wear. He’s debating whether he should wear his “I WANT TO BELIEVE” shirt or his Sum 41 shirt. 

If you knew josh you would understand how hard it is to choose between a band or x-files.

He went with his x-files shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans then put on his backpack that he got for his birthday in 6th grade. It was old as shit but it had the Rebel’s symbol on it and he thought it looked cool.

After eating two bowls of cereal and drinking a glass of water he combed his blue hair and ran to the bus stop.

“Hey josh!” Dallon says from up in a tree.

“Dude why are you in Mr. Anderson’s tree? He’s going to fucking murder you!” frank says as he walks over and tries to pull Dallon out of the tree.

“Yeah remember what happened when I fell off my bike and onto his yard? He chased me around with a shovel and got me grounded for two weeks because of ‘trespassing’ on his property.” josh said to dallon as he jumped off the branch.

Just then the bus pulled up. Frank, Dallon, and Josh were always the first people on the bus and the last off. They usually sat in the middle or back of the bus.

After about three minutes of josh and dallon arguing about which planet is better, Hoth or Endor, Frank finally made them settle it with rock paper scissors. Josh won so Endor was better.(A/N but if I’m being honest Endor is actually the best so……)

Then all the stereotypical middle to upper class suburban jocks got on the bus which meant they had to stop nerding out until they got to school.

After the jocks, gerard and mikey got on the bus.

“How ya doin fucks?” gerard slurred sounding half asleep or drunk. Probably a bit of both.

“Damn gerard! You look like hell!” frank said laughing

“My dad brought home a hooker last night. Her name was Anastasia.” gerard slurred.

“I’m not sure how to respond.” josh said.

“Yeah me too.” gerard replied

Tyler joseph. Middle class. Captain of the basketball team. Okay grades. Dating a hot, blue eyed, blonde. Yet still a good christian boy. He’s just so normal it makes josh cringe. How can the only exciting thing in your life be making a basket even though it wasn’t your choice to play basketball Or getting a pat on the back from your dad because you kissed a girl but then going home and and looking at pictures of tom hardy and ryan gosling?

Josh was friends with tyler in elementary school but in sixth grade josh stopped playing sports and tyler’s parents didn’t approve and they called him a “lazy slacker”. If josh was being honest he just wanted to be friends with tyler again.

“Hey spooky? Hello? Josh!” frank yelled.

“Huh what?” josh said after being washed away from his thoughts.

“We gotta go inside because if we’re late Ms. Burgman will strangle us!” frank yelled, dragging josh off the bus.

\--------------------------------------------

Once they were in Hell, Brendon and Tyler came over. Josh was not sure what to expect considering he hadn’t talked to either of them since 6th grade.

“move fag-wads!” Brendon yelled and pushed josh and frank out of the way.

“God! I can’t believe we used to hang out with those ass-holes.” josh says as he opens the door for a bunch of random people in his science class.

“We? If I remember correctly you hung out with them. I never talked to them.” Frank says.

“Whatever. You know what I mean.”

The bell rang and science started. They learned more about the periodic table and it was boring.

\-----------------------------------------

Lately during lunch different groups of people have been moving around to different tables. This meant that the jocks and josh and his friends were right next to each other. It wasn’t the best seating arrangement. Most of josh’s friends were going to their english teacher’s class for lunch while josh hung out in the library. Today he really wished he stayed with frank.

Tyler joseph walked into the library which held josh and the really sweet librarian who doesn’t care how loud you are. And he didn’t turn around. He sat at the same table josh was sitting and reading comic books.

“I’m really sorry about brendon calling you and your friend fag-wads.” tyler blurted out biting his lip and looking down at his hands.

“Oh it’s fine. We’ve been called worse on a daily basis.” josh said and chuckled a little.

“But it’s not fine. What we did was really mean. Anyway, I figured you’d be in here and I really needed to apologize because it’s been on my mind all day.” tyler sighed.

“Jeez. we haven’t really talked in like 4 years.” josh laughed

“ I know! I kinda miss you. We used be such good friends and I don’t know what happened. I was just watching The Empire Strikes Back last weekend and I almost walked over to your house to ask if you wanted to watch it with me! Actually that happens every time I watch star wars or lord of the rings or back to the future or x-files, I’m just too scared to talk to you” tyler said and laughed

“Really? You actually miss me?” josh asked smiling a little bit.

“Don’t tell Brendon. He’d freak out!” tyler said 

“Do you wanna come over tonight? We could watch star wars, eat sour patch kids, and drink redbull.” josh asked

“Hahaha- we only drank red bull in 5th grade to be rebellious but now it’s all we do!” tyler laughs  
“ but that still sounds sick. I’m in.”

“Ok cool. I’ll tell my mom.” josh says then hands tyler a book to read.

After about 20 minutes the bell rang and it was time to go to 6th period.

\------------------------------------------

“Hey josh,” frank says after they sat down on the bus, “wanna hang out tonight?”

“Oh sorry I can’t. An old friend is coming over.” josh replies slowly.

“Oh really?” frank says giggling a little bit. “You’re horrible at lying josh.”

“You really want to know?” josh asks.

Frank nods.

“Fine. Tyler Joseph is coming to my house to watch star wars and eat candy because he actually missed me all these years and never even talked to me about it because he was scared!” josh said really fast

“Hmmm. ok. So while you’re hanging out with your boyfriend, I’ll be playing mario kart with gerard.” frank said and smirked

“Fuck you. I know you and gee playing “mario kart” is the same as netflix and chill.” josh said.

\----------------------------

“Hey mom?” josh said trying to sound sweet, “ can tyler com over tonight? We’ll be good and won’t break anything!” josh said

“That’s fine honey! I wasn’t worried about you guys breaking anything. Are you talking about Tyler Joseph? You’re old best friend?” laura asked

josh nodded

“Oh he was so cute then! He’s probably so handsome now!” she said smiling. 

Josh thought for a second about what tyler looked like. Even though the library was dark he could still see that tyler was adorable. Josh would probably never tell tyler, but he had the biggest crush on him when they were little kids. He’s not sure that anything has changed.


	2. Play date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this  
> I'm kinda lazy and I wasn't really sure what to write but here it is  
> It's trash like me

“Hey tyler! How was school?” tyler’s mom asked turning the volume on the tv down.

“Oh it was fine. I was wondering if I could go to a friends house?” tyler asked.

“What friend?” tyler’s mom inquired.

“An old one from elementary school.” tyler said quietly.

“Is it joshua?” she asked excitedly

“Um yeah? How’d you know?” tyler asked. He was confused as to why his mom was excited about josh.

“Oh, I bet he is so handsome now!” she said.

“I thought you and dad didn’t like him.” tyler said still confused.

“Oh your father hasn’t liked him since he stopped playing basketball and dyed his hair. I won’t tell him you’re going to josh’s house.” she said going back to her tv show. Probably real housewives of New Jersey or some shit like that.

\-----------------------------------

The walk to josh’s house was cold and rainy. Tyler usually hated summer but he was so excited for this goddamn rain to stop.

Knock knock

“Hey tyler!”, josh’s mom practically tackled him, “ Oh my god! You’re so handsome a just…….. You’re so adorable!” she said while pinching his cheeks.

It really had been a while. That “hug” situation used to happen every time he went to josh’s house.

“Mom! Get off! He can’t breath!” josh said laughing his dunshine laugh and prying his mom off of tyler.

After laura pinched tyler’s cheeks one last time she wandered off to the kitchen.

“Well.” tyler says trying not to smile.

“Wanna go watch return of the jedi?” josh asks

“Fuck yes”

\----------------------------------

“Oh my god! That is so fucked up though!” tyler said to josh after he made an incest joke involving princess leia and luke skywalker. It was really bad

“You laughed though.” josh said smirking.

“Goddamn it josh!” tyler said giggling.

They didn’t really notice it at the time but they were like….. Really close. It was pretty funny when tyler and josh accidentally locked eyes then quickly looked away.

Josh kept glancing it the other boy but then they would make eye contact, blush, maybe giggle, then go back to watching tv and eating sour patch kids. 

Josh thought it was adorable when tyler would eat a sour patch kid. Was that weird? Tyler tried to eat a lemon(A/N: i heard my name?) one and made the cutest sour face known to man. 

\----------------------------

They finished watching return of the jedi so they watched the force awakens.

These damn sour patch kids are making josh’s life a living hell. 

Let me walk you through it

Grab sour patch kid  
Bump hands  
Tyler slowly putting the piece of candy in his mouth and making a cute sour face  
Suck on them till they were translucent  
Then he would show the sour candy to josh   
Then rip off its head

It seemed a lot cuter in josh’s head.

“Josh?” tyler asked smiling a little bit.”Are you going to stop staring at me or…?” he said giggling

“Oh- um! Sorry i- i didn’t mean-” josh stuttered out

“Don’t worry!”tyler says laughing a little bit. “It’s funny. And i like attention.”

\------------------------------------

“Well it was nice to see you again after all those years.” josh says as tyler walks out the door.

“It was. Can we hang out in the library tomorrow during lunch?” tyler asked.

“Sounds cool. See ya later.” josh replies then yawns and walks off to bed.

\-----------------------------------------------

He dreamt about saving tyler from jabba the hut then right as they were about to kiss his alarm was screaming at him. To say He was pretty irritated was an understatement. He always woke up before his mom. Usually at 4 or 5. After he got dressed and fed he woke his mom up. Ever since his brothers and sisters moved out and his dad left it’s just been him and his mom. In josh’s opinion it’s way easier.

When he got to the bus stop frank seemed a little pissed. Josh had a hunch why.

“Hey frankie!” josh said, smiling.

“Hi.”frank said, sounding pissed.

“A-are you okay frank?” josh asked, sounding worried.

“I don’t know. I just feel weird that’s all.” he replied leaning back on mr. anderson’s mailbox.

“Well what’s wrong?” 

“ i feel weird about you hanging out with tyler. It’s just… he plays basketball and he’s friends with brendon. The homophobic homo.” frank said

Josh giggled at that last part.

“As they say at church, he’ll find his way.” josh said, staring at the ground and kicking dirt. “Well if you got to know tyler i think you guys would get along.” josh said, smiling at the thought.

“I doubt it.” frank said as the bus pulled up.

“Hey where’s dallon?” josh asked 

Right after that dallon came bolting out of his house with a hot dog. A comb in his hair, and his mom bitching at him about how she wasn’t driving him to school if he missed the bus.

He wasn’t the best at mornings.

\-----------------------------------------

The first part of the bus ride was silent until the jocks got on the bus consisting of tyler, gabe, zack, and AJ(who was actually nice to everyone cough cough and hot af).

“Hey josh!” tyler said as he sat down in front of said boy.

“Hello tyler.” josh said, taking out one of his earbuds, looking up from his comic book and smiling.

Tyler giggled on accident when josh smiled.

“What’s so funny?” josh asked

His friends all stopped talking and stared at the josh and tyler but they didn’t seem to notice.

“It’s just your smile.” tyler said trying not to smile himself.

“My smile is funny?” josh asked acting offended.

“No no no! That’s not what i meant! It’s just-your eyes crinkle and you have perfect teeth. You have a nice smile.” tyler tried to explain. He was a blushing mess

“Ok sure.” josh said smirking, then he went back to reading his comic book.

Who needs an energy drink when you have tyler joseph to make your day better?

\----------------------------------

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch!

Josh chanted in his head as he waited for the bell to ring. 

Beep

Finally! Josh thought

When he got to the library tyler was already there reading a book about world war two.

“What are you reading? Josh asked, giggling.

“A book. It’s very interesting.” tyler said, eyes not leaving the page.

Josh threw a deadpool comic book at him and took the other book away.

“I was enjoying that book!” tyler said.

“I don’t care. Read this.” josh said pointing to the book he selected for tyler.

After silently reading for about 20 minutes tyler asked josh if they could go outside for the last 10 minutes. Josh agreed and cleaned up the mess of books then he waved to the librarian and they left.

They decided to walk around the school.

\---------------------------

“So tyler joseph? Basketball player, smart kid, cool friends, straight. You’re the dream child for most parents right?” josh asked giggling.

“Well my parents like me but i hate the majority of my “Friends” other than you and i am NOT straight. I identify as i don’t care sexual.” tyler said chuckling a bit.

“Really? I always thought you were gay but would never admit it to anyone and just go on with life.” josh said.

“Damn that’s depressing.” tyler said. “What about you?” he asked

“I’m pretty sure i’m bi. All i know is i like boys but i couldn’t completely forget about girls.” josh answered

As they rounded the corner to walk back into the building, brendon came out of nowhere. The disgusted, fucking pissed look he gave josh was enough to send him sprinting down the hall to his next class.

Soon enough he will have to face The Homophobic Homo himself and from the rumors being stirred during 7th period it seemed like it would be this afternoon when school ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy


End file.
